Fallen Savior
by wizmage
Summary: Harry is framed and sent to Azkaban for murder. Only a few people believe in his innocents. He is rescued a year later by Ginny Weasley, changed from the kind innocent boy he used to be, dark evil Harry and dark evil Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen Savior Chapter one – fall from Grace_

Harry looked around the small cell he had woken up in this morning still trying to work out what had happened since no one had come and told him anything and the only thing he could remember was being attacked by Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Taking another look around his cell, he felt tears start to run down his face when he remembered Sirius had experienced worse than this, jumping quickly to his feet he recognized the sound of footsteps heading towards his cell.

Albus Dumbledore approached the door to the cell where Harry Potter was being kept, he still couldn't believe Harry had done what he did stepping up to the door and pressing his wand against the lock the door opened to reveal the young man standing there waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped into the cell flanked by two Aurors, Arthur Weasley and Moody who all looked at him with funny expressions on there faces.

Harry looked up shocked at the arrival of the Order members and Dumbledore wondering why they were keeping him in a cell "Professor what is going on? Why am I in a cell?" he said looking bewildered at the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore sighed 'so he is going to play games' he looked at Harry over his glasses a cold look in his eyes before he pulled out a piece of parchment and started reading it aloud "Harry James Potter, You are charged with the murder and torture by means of the Cruciatus curse of Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss who were both found in the park near Privet Drive, in Little Whinging."

Dumbledore paused looking up at the shocked look on Harry's face before continuing "Come now Mr. Potter, Your wand was found at the scene…when the 'Priori Incantatem' charm was cast it was confirmed that it was indeed your wand that cast the Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra Curses as well as a large amount of other violent or semi violent charms recently."

"I didn't do anything, I swear…

I was attacked by the Malfoys and knocked unconscious, I woke up here this morning…please Sir…I didn't do anything," Harry pleaded looking up at Dumbledore almost begging for him to believe him and understand.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at Harry coldly "Lying will not help you Mr. Potter, you are charged with murder, you are to be taken from your cell now to the courtroom to be tried and sent to Azkaban."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw the cold look he was giving him and looked to Mr. Weasley who sneered at him "Please Mr. Weasley, you know me…you know I wouldn't do this, ask Ron and Hermione they will tell you I couldn't do this," he said begging the man who he considered family since he was eleven.

"No Harry, Ron and Hermione won't defend you…even they think you are turning dark, you are a traitor to the light and worse you are a traitor to your friends," the elder Weasley said before stepping back out of the room eying the boy he thought of as another son with disgust.

Dumbledore stood quietly listening to this looking down at the younger man trying to work out what had changed, or when he had switched sides before he spoke up again "Mr. Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry pending a trial in the Wizengamot for murder."

Reaching into his robes the headmaster withdrew Harry's wand before his eyes and snapped it in half over his knee, while looking disgustedly down at Harry before walking out of the cell.

Harry watched as his wand was snapped in half before him yelling "No!" as he saw what Dumbledore was about to do. He fell back down on the floor tears falling down his cheeks as Dumbledore looked at him coldly before walking away.

The two Aurors who had waited at the back of the room stepped forward and picked Harry up off the floor roughly before dragging him out not even giving him a chance to stand before the male one that Harry recognized as Dawlish the man Dumbledore had attacked earlier that year stepped away from the two.

"Will you be ok to bring the prisoner Auror Tonks? I'll go and make sure the courtroom is secure" Dawlish said looking at the shorter of the two that Harry now noticed was actually a reasonably normal looking Tonks.

Tonks nodded "I'll be fine with him Dawlish, Signal me when the courtroom is ready and I will bring him in," she said nodding to the other Auror as she pulled Harry to his feet so he could walk.

Harry looked up and watched Dawlish walk away before he looked back to Tonks and said "Please Tonks I didn't do it, it was the Malfoys."

"I know Harry, I believe you…I'm sorry me and Remus have spent the entire night trying to find some way to free you…we both believe you," she said pausing for a second to hug him tightly before continuing "There is a note in your left pocket from Ginny, she believes you to," she stepped back from him watching him closely.

Harry smiled in thanks "Thank you Tonks, Please tell Remus and Ginny I said thank you as well," he said running his fingers lightly over the note in his pocket, looking up he noticed there were tears running down Tonks cheeks.

Tonks reached up and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve before saying to Harry "There going to try and crucify you in there Harry, they even have Ron and Hermione to testify against you," she paused to hug Harry again when she saw the hurt look on his face "Harry my wand is in my right pocket, I can't help you escape but take it and run…I don't want to see you in Azkaban, Remus is waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for you…you only need to reach the floo point in the atrium," she whispered nodding slightly.

Harry looked startled "If I run tonks they will think I'm even guiltier and you and Remus will get in trouble," he said shaking his head sadly "I can't do that to you guys."

Tonks grabbed him by the shoulders "Harry you will go to Azkaban or possibly even get the kiss if Dumbledore and the Minister can pull it off, there terrified of you turning dark," she said quietly "Now please Harry, attack me and run!" she said making it clearly sound like an order.

Harry nodded before reaching into Tonks pocket and taking the wand he muttered, "I'm sorry Tonks," before he turned the wand on her and yelled _"Stupefy" _knocking her out cold, he broke out into a run to the end of the corridor where he could see some stairs going up.

Reaching the top of the stairs Harry took a quick look around seeing two Aurors standing guard at the elevator he snuck into the room coming up on the left of the Aurors and quickly and quietly casting _"Stupefy" _he ran into the lift as the two Aurors hit the ground and pressed the button for the Atrium.

Stepping out of the lift he was shocked to see a lot of the Order members standing around in the atrium, before any of them had a chance to notice him standing there he started sprinting for the floo point on the far left of the room shooting off _"Stupefies"_ as he ran past he was almost to the fireplace when Bill and Charlie Weasley floo'd in right in front of him both raising there wands instantly when they saw him.

Harry flicked his wand at the two yelling _"Stupefy"_ he saw Charlie casually wave his wand deflecting the curse before Bill stepped forward and jabbed his wand towards Harry and shouted_"Reducto."_

Harry dived to the side as the curse flew by him and impacted the floor where he would have been standing before springing back to his feet and shouting _"Impedimenta" _at the two before he noticed the Aurors pouring into the room he made one last run for the fireplace and was about to step into it when he felt a spell slam into his back knocking him down to the ground instantly bound in magical suppression rope, he looked up to see who hit him and saw Hermione standing there with a triumphant look on her face before he was hit with a stupefy and knocked out once again.

Courtroom One

Dumbledore sat at the head of the Wizengamot waiting for them to revive the boy who had been dragged in unconscious five minutes earlier and dumped in the magically chained chair in the middle of the room.

One of the Aurors stepped up to Harry's side and pointed his wand at the boy and muttered _"Enervate"_ waking him up.

Harry coughed and tried to move before he opened his eyes and looked around the courtroom at the sneering faces of the Wizengamot and his friends as tears started to run freely down his cheeks as he looked up at the Weasleys pleadingly.

"Please help me…I didn't do it…" he said his voice breaking as he cried.

Ron stood up a moved towards the railing and said "Go to hell Potter, you dark bastard…I can't believe we trusted you, you are no better than you-know-who!" he sneered before sitting back down beside Hermione, who had a victorious look on her face.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore as he stood up to address the prisoner who looked up at him with hollow eyes when he spoke.

"Harry James Potter, You are charged with Sedition against the ministry, two counts of murder using the Avada Kedavra Curse, two counts of using the Cruciatus Curse on muggles and attempting to start an illegal organization with the intent to recruit people" he finished looking coldly down at Harry,

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Harry?" he sneered.

Harry looked up around at all the cold and gleeful faces around him before he spoke up loudly "I'm innocent! I never touched those two. I was attacked by Lucius and Draco Malfoy; I was unconscious when my cousin was killed by them."

Hermione jumped up and shrieked at him "You foul evil creature, you killed him we know you did! Stop lying," with that her and Ron stepped forward and threw Harry's trunk down in front of him before both of them took there wands out and yelled _"Incendio"_ burning it down to ash.

Looking up at his two friends he felt his heart break as they destroyed everything he owned and stood there smirking at him about it, closing his eyes he felt his heart shatter again and again as he saw them destroy his things, everything he had from his parents was left in his trunk.

When Harry opened his eyes and looked back up at his two old friends they were both shocked to see the dead look in them before he turned to Dumbledore and smirked at him.

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on rarely being shocked by anything but he was quite surprised when Harry looked up and smirked at him, even with the cold dead look in his eyes.

"Harry Potter, Do you have anything else to say?"

Harry laughed quietly "Yes I do Dumbledore," he said before he spoke loud enough for everyone in the courtroom to hear "I want you all to remember today, and remember it well…you are condemning another innocent to hell," he paused looking up at smirking at Dumbledore.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh Month Dies,

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,

And either must die at the hands of the other,

For neither can live while the other survives,

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry looked up at smiled at the look Dumbledore gave him before he said "I want you all to remember this, that old bastard," indicating Dumbledore with his head "Has killed and destroyed lives to protect this prophecy that says I am the only one able to defeat Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry shocked that he had told everyone the prophecy; he looked around at the shocked and disturbed looks on the faces of everyone in the courtroom before noticed Ron jump to his feet.

"You're a LIAR," he yelled the last word "You're nothing special Potter, the Dementors can have you!" he snarled.

"Suit yourselves, but know this…I will not forgive and I will NEVER forget," he said before adding in a menacing sneer "Voldemort is welcome to most of you," he finished before sitting back quietly.

Dumbledore looked down at the boy before he said clearly "Harry James Potter, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges. You are sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss on the day of your 17th birthday until then you are remanded to death row at Azkaban Prison."

Just as Dumbledore finished talking four Dementors glided into the room and surrounded Harry who instantly collapsed forward and gasped as he heard his mother screaming in his mind.

He was dimly aware of the slimy scabbed hands that grabbed him and dragged him from the courtroom. The last thing he saw, before he lost consciousness, was the sneering faces of Ron and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2 Break Out

**Chapter Two - Break out **

**1 Year later – 2 Weeks before Harry's 17th Birthday and Execution**

Ginny looked up from her book gazing around the library of Grimmauld Place where she was studying away at the dark arts book before her, several things had changed with Ginny over the last year since Harry was placed in Azkaban, her family had abandoned her for supporting Harry…she hadn't heard from her parents in nearly 2 months since Easter when she had defended him to her entire family and gotten into a screaming row with her mother over her becoming evil just like Harry which had ended in her parents disowning her.

Ginny snarled as she closed the book she was reading when she started remembering the argument she had with her mother 'I can't believe them, I'll make them pay for this!' she seethed to herself.

Remus opened the door to the library and walked in quietly taking the seat across from Ginny; he took a small package from his pocket and enlarged it to nearly four times the size.

"Good evening Ginny," he said smiling at the younger girl who reminded him so much of Lily.

Ginny looked up from where she was reading and grinned at Remus before she marked the page she was up to and laid the book down on the table eying the package Remus had brought in she thought to herself 'maybe this means he is finally ready.'

"Hello Moony is that what I think it is?" she asked indicating the box on the table.

Remus nodded wearily "Everything is in there, are you sure you want to do this? Me or Tonks could do it you know?" he said wishing she would change her mind.

Ginny smiled evilly "I wouldn't have it any other way, are we sure they won't be able to detect either of them?" she asked.

"No, there completely undetectable, they will only take the wand you are carrying on you…everything else will be under invisibility spells, all you will have to do is touch them with your finger and say 'Ready' and they will appear for you to use," he said wincing a little at the cold dark look in her eyes.

Ginny smiled opening the box and removing two extra wands and two things Remus had called muggle pistols, she spent the next few hours with Remus giving her a crash course in using them, and she would need every advantage she could get if she was going to pull this off.

Several hours later when they both sat back in the library enjoying a quiet drink Remus smirked at how quickly Ginny had picked up using the pistols, he was still a little upset that someone so young and innocent as Ginny had turned to the dark arts but he could understand why.

**Hogwarts**

**Headmasters Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop. He did not enjoy them as much as he used to, But that was like a lot of things these days. His face hardened in anger, as he thought of Harry James Potter. Why couldn't theboy just have stayed on the path of light?

Harry's killing of Dudley Dursley had been a shocking event for Albus Dumbledore. He had known that the boy did not get along with his family, but he had never dreamed he would kill his cousin. There had been no reason to check the boys mind to see if he committed the crime. His wand was all the evidence they Wizengamot needed. Albus sighed tiredly. In two weeks the boy would be getting the Dementor's kiss. He would have to think of a way to get the boy out of Azkaban before that happened. The boy would need to be released in to his custody until Albus could arrange the fight with Voldemort. He smiled grimly. The boy would kill Voldemort. Even as dark as he had become, he would not allow his parents murderer to live. Albus wished he could leave the boy in Azkaban, but he needed him to defeat Voldemort. The boy would perform the task he was born to. Albus disregarded the boys words before he was taken away. How could the boy make anyone pay? He only had an OWL education. He wasn't even a full fledged wizard. The boy was harmless. Everything would be fine. He would get the boy released and the boy would kill Voldemort. Albus, would then kill theboy as a service to the Wizarding world. After all, when you had a rabid dog you killed it before it spread the disease. .

**Azkaban Prison**

Harry leaned back against the wall, thankful for the pendant Tonks had snuck into him to block the Dementors 'I wish they would hurry up, I'm so bored..' he thought looking around his dank looking cell, he knew when Voldemort would be coming and he had told Ginny when she visited him, she had told him that they were planning and breakout and they were going to do it as Voldemort attacked to offer a distraction.

Smiling to himself he turned inward with his mind again focusing on the connection with Voldemort, he had spent the better part of the last two months doing this, learning as much dark magic and knowledge as he could from with in Voldemort's mind still surprised somewhat that the snake faced prick hadn't detected his invasions into his mind.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they have done to me!" he whispered to himself before he laid back on the filthy cot in the corner of his room and tried to get some sleep, he knew the next day was going to be a long day.

Several hours later, Harry awoke to the loud bang of his cell door opening followed quickly by two resounding cracks, he opened his eyes and jumped out of bed sprinting to the figure that was in the doorway pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to see you Gin," he said. Finally looking down at the dead body of the Auror who had opened the cell, a pool of blood slowly spreading across the floor where he was laying, Harry smirked at this watching Ginny flip her hood back and grin at him.

Harry watched her as she reached down and pulled her skirt up a little raising a brow as he watched her skirt slowly creep up her thigh with a grin on his lips.

Ginny looked up at Harry and gave him a suggestive wink before she pulled the wand she had taped to her inner thigh out and handed it to him, laughing at the disappointed look she got.

"Come on Potter…we can try that tonight anyway you smell at the moment," she said, scrunching her nose up at him.

Harry laughed, he had to admit to himself he did smell quite bad…although considering he hadn't showered in well, he couldn't actually remember how long, it was understandable. Spinning the new wand in his hand slowly he marveled at the match, it wasn't his old one but it was still good. Grinning Harry waved his wand over his prison clothes changing them into black robes with a hood that he quickly pulled up over his head.

"I think it's about time we departed this dreary place don't you think sweetie," he said smirking at Ginny.

Ginny laughed "Are you sure? I thought we might wait for Tom and his boys to arrive?"

"Oh if we must, hey here is an idea…Voldemort bowing to me," he said laughing at the look on Ginny's face "Flies Gin, Flies…"

Snapping her mouth shut Ginny smiled at him "Come on then Potter, I have a portkey here…Lets go visit some family, feel up to it?" she said raising a brow.

Harry laughed before his eyes turned cold once again 'Yes, Ron and Hermione…how good it will be to see them again' smirking evilly as he thought about it he looked up at Ginny and saw the same cold hard look in her eyes and remembered everything she had told him about what her family had done to her the last time she had visited him here 'I'll make them pay for hurting her, I'm going to make them all pay' he thought to himself.

"Hmm…you know I think we will go visit them," he said smiling serenely at her.

Ginny smirked at him and took out the small bracelet Remus had charmed into a portkey for her and held it out for Harry to put one of his hands on before she tapped it with her wand and it whisked them away with a sharp tug behind the navel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Murdering Malfoys**_

Night had fallen across England. You would think, since it was almost midnight, most people would be in bed, but there were two people who had no intention of sleeping yet.

Harry and Ginny stared up at the empty cottage where Hermione Granger and her parents had once lived. The once pristine garden was now overgrown with weeds and thorns. The grass of the yard was almost thigh high. The house was dark and silent, and possessed an air of neglect. The windows were grimed with dust looking like blind eyes staring at the empty lawn. It was clear that no one had lived in this house for some time. Harry kicked the door open and Ginny followed him inside.

A quick search of the house revealed no furniture, clothing, or personal belongings. The house was truly empty. Harry and Ginny left the house and stood in the yard looking at the overgrown garden.

"Well," Ginny said, "I don't think Granger is here," she looked disappointedly around the yard. "Shame really, I had hoped to visit with my old friend," the last word said as a sneer twisted her pretty face.

Harry shrugged. "What do you want to do now?" he asked as he turned away from the house. "If I had to guess, I would say that Granger is at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to get to her while she is under Dumbledore's nose."

Ginny scowled. "That's just perfect, she said as she stomped her foot. "There will be no way we can get to her or my stupid brother now."

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Patients Gin," he said soothingly as he guided her out of the yard. "We'll find them. After all, they'll be in Hogwarts in a couple of months; it'll be easy to get to them when they get there.

Ginny smiles and kisses Harry on the cheek. Thank you Harry," she said grinning, "You always did know how to calm me down," her grin turns sultry. "I'll have to reward you later," she finishes before turning serious. "Where do you want to go now? Dumbledore and the ministry of magic will know you have escaped from Azkaban by now."

"Let's go to the shrieking shack," Harry suggests, "I know it won't be safe long, but the ministry won't check their. That'll give us some time to plan our next move."

Ginny nodded, and the two of them vanished from the yard with a small pop.

**Hogwarts**

**Headmasters Office**

Dumbledore glared at the Minister of Magic. "What do you mean Harry Potter has escaped?"

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic, paled at the expression on Dumbledore's face. "It's not my fault, he whined, "The guards are dead. It is like no spell I have ever seen before," he stopped before rambling on, "They had these little holes in them. There was blood," he swallowed and there was an audible click in his throat, "So much blood," he paused and took a deep breath. "The last time I saw something this bad was when Sirius Black murdered Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore winced at the minister. He hated to think about what the poor man had seen. "We'll catch Harry," he told Fudge, "You need to pull yourself together. When did Harry escape?"

"It was sometime earlier this evening," Fudge responded, "Some one helped him, Dumbledore. Potter couldn't have escaped without help."

Have you informed the papers?" Dumbledore asked.

Cornelius Fudge fidgeted nervously. "Well," he said guiltily, "I had hoped we could leave this out of the papers."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "Of course you did," he said dryly, "We can't leave this out of the papers, Cornelius. We'll need the public if we have any hope of catching Potter."

Cornelius pouted. "Dumbledore, he nearly wailed, "I'll be a laughing stock. There will be no way I'll stay Minister after this."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples why did the man have to whine so much? Honestly, all he cared about was his precious job as minister. He had no concept of the greater good, and he probably wouldn't care about it even if he did. "Minister," he said slowly, "It wasn't your fault that Potter escaped. Go back to your office and file your report. Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Fudge from speaking. "You have to inform the papers," He said sternly, "We will need them to help find Potter."

Fudge sighed, looking more like a petulant child than ever. "Alright Dumbledore," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "I'll do as you say, but we need to find Potter as soon as possible." Fudge turned and left Dumbledore's office not waiting for him to respond.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed harshly. Where had everything gone wrong? Things had been going so well. He had formed a plan to get Potter out of Azkaban. He had drawn up the paperwork, and was about to present his plan to Minister Fudge, but the boy had to break out now. Why did he have to break out now? Dumbledore let out a grown of frustration. He was getting to old for this. He could not continue the fight against Voldemort for much longer. Despite his brave words to Fudge, Dumbledore did not think they would find Potter now. If he had received help getting out of Azkaban, he was probably in a stronghold by now. However, they could always look in the places of those that had supported the boy. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Ginny Weasley had always been so vocal in there support for Potter. Grimold place would need to be searched soon. If Potters few supporters had broken him out, they would not keep him in Grimold place for long. They would find Potter, and when they did, Dumbledore would use the boy to kill Voldemort before disposing of him. After all, if the boy could kill his cousin, he had no loyalties to the light left and would be dealt with accordingly. Dumbledore smiled. He had a plan, maybe now he would be able to rest.

**Hogwarts**

**Shrieking Shack**

Harry awoke the next morning and rolled over in the soft bed. He was glad the conjured bed was still there. He had been afraid it would disappear while he and Ginny slept. He stretched feeling every muscle responding to the movement. It had been so long since he had slept in a warm bed. He felt a head resting on his chest, and looked down to see Ginny sleeping peacefully, her lips quirked up in a smile as she slept. Harry smiled and ran a hand through Ginny's hair. She had broken him out of hell on earth. She had brought him a wand, she had saved his life, and she had killed to help him escape. For those things alone, he thought he could love her, but he would not jump in to this head first. He wanted a relationship with Ginny to last, so he would let the relationship develop naturally. His thoughts were interrupted when Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning," she yawned, and stretched, the movement causing the nightgown she wore to shift revealing a generous amount of bare skin.

Harry's mouth had gone dry. "Morning," he croaked. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny grinned, and kissed his cheek before rolling out of bed. "Fine thanks," she said slipping in to her robes. "As a matter of fact," she continued, "That is the best sleep I've had in years."

Over a light breakfast Harry and Ginny discussed who to go after today. "Ron and Hermione are out," Harry said putting down his fork. "Do you know where the Malfoys are now?"

Ginny nodded. "They are where they have always been, Malfoy Manor. I assume you want to go after them now?"

Harry nodded. "They sent me to Azkaban. I want them to suffer for that. Ron and Hermione can wait, but the Malfoys will die today."

Ginny grinned again, but this grin was as hard as steel, and as cold as ice. "Good," she whispered, "I have wanted to pay Lucius Malfoy back for the diary incident in my first year. What do you think we should do to them?"

Harry stood and offered Ginny his hand. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry and Ginny appeared outside Malfoy Manor. Harry looked around noticing the picocks strutting around the manor. He snorted. "Picocks," he said grinning at Ginny. "I think that is very fitting."

Ginny chuckled. "Come On," she said, "Remus gave me a Suppression stone, that'll help us bypass the wards."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I take it that the stone will negate the wards. Won't Lucius know if the wards go down?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she said as she pulled a blue stone with runes engraved around it's edges out of her pocket. "The stone will suppress our magical signatures and fool the wards in to thinking we are allowed to be in the Manor. Malfoy only has wards protecting the perameter of his property, so once we are inside the wards sneaking around will be a piece of cake.

"Good," said Harry as he watched Ginny hold the stone flat in her hand. The stone began to glow with a soft green light. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they walked straight towards the wrought-iron gate. They passed through it as if it wasn't there."It worked," Harry said laughing quietly, "It actually worked."

Ginny smiled. "Come on," she said, choosing to ignore Harry's comment. "Let's go and have some fun with Malfoy."

**Malfoy Manor**

**Draco's Bedroom**

Draco Malfoy was just waking up. He loved the summers. He was always able to sleep as long as he wanted, and he didn't have to worry about any stupid classes. He was just about to roll out of bed when his bedroom door crashed open. "What," he started, before he froze his eyes widening in shock. "Potter?" he asked fear forming an icy ball in his stomach.

Malfoy?" Harry said clapping Draco on the shoulder. "How have you been?"

Draco's mouth had gone dry. "You can't be here?" he whispered. "You were sent to Azkaban."

"I got out," Harry said shrugging, "thanks to the lovely lady standing behind me.

Draco looked over his shoulder and gasped when he saw the Weasley girl. "Weaslette?" he asked staring at her. "You helped Potter escape from Azkaban?"

"Yep," Ginny said cheerfully, "It wasn't as hard as you might think. The guards were very lax in there duties."

W-wait until I call the aurors," Malfoy shouted. "They'll lock you up."

Harry had a bored expression on his face as he looked at Draco. "You won't be calling anyone," he said in a soft deadly voice. "You sent me to Azkaban, and now it is time that you pay for that."

"It was the Dark Lord's idea?" Draco whined. "I didn't want to do it, but he made me."

Harry laughed harshly. "Didn't want to do it?" he repeted incredulously. "You loved killing muggles and serving your master. That's all you ever talked about, but your loyal service to Voldemort ends here."

"Abrumpo," Ginny whispered swiping her wand through the air. Draco's screams filled the air as his arms and legs were sliced off. Blood soaked his pajama top at once. Ginny made another movement burning the stumps to stop the bleeding. Draco howled again.

Harry leaned forward staring in to the sobbing boys eyes. "You are going to confess when the ministry gets here. You are going to tell them everything, because if you don't, Ginny and I will come back and make what we have done to you now look like a picnic. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded fearfully. "Why hasn't my Father heard any of this. Why hasn't my Mother come to see what is going on?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed this time. "Silencing charm dear Draco," Ginny whispered giggling a mad glint entering her eyes, "but don't worry we'll deal with your Mummy and Daddy shortly." So saying, Ginny drew back her foot and kicked Draco squarely in the head knocking him out cold." She turned to Harry with an apologetic look on her face.

I'm sorry Harry," she said, "You didn't get to have any fun."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have my fun with Lucius and Narcissa," he said comfortingly.

Ginny smiled. "That's good then," she said cheerfully, "Where do you think we can find Narcissa?"

**Malfoy Manor**

**Narcissa's bedroom**

Narcissa Malfoy lay sprawled on her bed looking tired and defeated. She had never wanted to serve Voldemort, but her husband had been more than willing to bind himself to that monster. That would have been fine with Narcissa, but then he had to drag there son in to the war. She would not allow her son to be corrupted. She would save him if it was the last thing she ever did.

Harry and Ginny stood outside the door to Narcissa's bedroom. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't have the dark mark," Hary responded. "Let's go, we will leave her alive. Lucius won't know if we did or not anyway."

Ginny nodded and they turned away from Narcissa's room.

**Malfoy Manor**

**Lucius's Study**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study drinking a glass of orange Juice. Things were going great for him now. Voldemort had not been this pleased in years. Framing Harry Potter for murder was the smartest thing he had ever done. Lucius looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" he barked.

The door crashed open revealing Harry Potter and Ginny weasley.

"You," Lucius hissed in shock. "You can't be here,' he whispered, "You are in Azkaban," his face suddenly cleared, wait until I contact the aurors, they'll be thrilled to see you."

"Oh dear," Harry mocked, grinning at Lucius. "You won't be contacting anyone; you won't live long enough." He waved his wand and ropes sprang out of thin air and bound Lucius to his chair. Harry then summoned Lucius's wand and snapped it over his knee. "That takes care of any chance of you escaping?" he said as he shoved a cloth in to Lucius's mouth to prevent him from screaming for help.

Lucius sneered at Harry and Ginny. He knew that they wouldn't kill him, they didn't have the guts.

Ginny pulled out a long cylindrical device with a handle on it. She points the device at him. 'What are you going to do with that muggle toy?" Lucius thought, sneering inwardly.

Ginny smiled. "I think you'll like what the muggles have invented," she said conversationally.. She makes a minute movement, and there is a loud bang.

Lucius let out a muffled cry of agony as pain exploded in his shoulder.

"Hurts doesn't it," Harry snarled, pulling a knife from his pocket. "That is a fraction of the pain you put me through."

Lucius stared at the knife in Harry's hand warily. He struggled to spit out his gag. He wondered what the Potter brat was going to do with the knife.

Ginny, not to be forgotten, fired two shots from her pistol, one bullet in to each of Malfoy's kneecaps.

Malfoy screamed in pain, trying in vein to clutch his ruined knees.

"No, no, no," Harry said grabbing Malfoy's hand, with one swing of the knife he had cut off Malfoy's index finger. Malfoy Looked down at his missing finger, watching as blood poored from the stump. He suddenly felt cold. A heavy lump formed in the pit of his stomach. The torture wasn't as bad as what Voldemort put him through, but he suddenly realized that Harry and Ginny would never let him leave this room alive. He flinched as Harry approached him, but all Hary did was remove the gag. "What do you want?" Lucius asked looking at Harry, "and what did you do to Draco and Narcissa?"

"They rest in pieces," Ginny said grinning at Lucius.

"You bastards," Lucius roared struggling to stand. The ropes binding his legs tripped him and he fell to the floor with the chair on top of him. "I'll make you pay," he screamed, "The rest of your miserable lives will be a never ending nightmare."

Harry reached down and flipped the chair back on to its legs. "How many families have you ruined?" he asked, his eyes glowing with fury. "How many men, women, and children, have you raped and tortured?" With Each question, Harry slashed his wand downward, leaving a bloody slash on Lucius. By the time he was done, the head of the Malfoy family was lying in a bloody mess on the floor, dead.

Ten minutes later, the dark mark hovered over Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ginny slipped away happy with there work.

A/N I am sorry this is so rushed, but I wanted to post this before I go on vacation next week.

I have heard a rumor; I hope it isn't true, but I wanted to let you all know so you could back up your stories.

I have heard that FFdotnet is planning another purge. This information comes from Avain1991. I don't know if it is true, but I wanted to let you all know before it happens, so you could make arrangements. Here is a list of other websites you can use.

Ficlanddotcom: this website is very knew, but the administrator says that he will add new categories at request.

HarryPotterfanficarchivedotcom

Potterheads anonymous nd are the last two. I hope these websites will help you all.


End file.
